Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD: Armor Evolution to the Unknown
is a CD drama. It is the first audio drama in the ''Digimon Adventure 02 continuity. Synopsis Daisuke's Great Valentine Tactics On Valentine's Day, 2003, Davis explains to what the holiday is by telling him that "it's a day when girls give the boys they like chocolates". So in order to get girls to think he's cool, Davis goes to Matt's apartment and asks to be in his band. But due to his bad singing, Matt kicks Davis out of his apartment. Meanwhile Kari, Mimi, and Sora and their partners are at a department store. When Mimi and Kari start talking about Sora and Yamato's relationship, Sora gets embarrassed, starts swinging her tennis racket at them and accidentally hits someone. He asks where he can get a heart. Not understanding what he meant, they point him to a place that sells chocolate hearts. Meanwhile, Davis goes to Izzy's house and asks him to teach Davis how to use computers so he can impress girls that way. Izzy agrees. But Davis presses one button, and suddenly alarms from Izzy's computer go off. Izzy kicks him out. Davis eventually decides to just be himself. In the department store, the strange man asks cashier for a heart. She says they don't sell hearts. He attacks her. Heart Thief The Kido family is eating and talking about Joe's future career. They are suddenly visited by Jun and the three Inoue sisters, Momoe, Chizuru, and Yolei. Jun starts making questions about Shuu, making Joe uncomfortable, and he then turns on the TV for a distraction. But on the news there's an emergency about someone was attacked in the department store! The strange man has the department store closed up and the police are outside. He has Sora, Mimi and Kari as captives, and is looking for hearts. Joe goes to help, but needs to get out of his date. The girls and their Digimon fight the man within the department store, but he turns out to be a , a Digimon with no heart. Suddenly, they hear a suspicious voice yelling. The Things The Children Can Do T.K., Izzy, Cody, Ken, and Yolei and their Digimon are outside. Along with Tai, Matt and Davis. Tai splits them into groups. Tai, Matt, and Yolei go off together, Joe is in charge of the other group. Joe's group is in charge of finding the real source of this evil Digimon and stopping it, while Tai's group is in charge of rescuing the girls. Tai wants a plan to get in to help the girls out so they can all fight together. So a suggestion is made that someone would disguise as a ramen delivery person and get in that way! And it's been established that only a girl would be allowed in that way. Yolei volunteers along with because once they get inside, he can DNA digivolves with . They manage to get in, but eventually get trapped as well. Davis, Dark Evolution! Outside the store Joe's group comes up. Tai and Matt explain how their plan failed. So Matt comes up with a plan. They tap dance in order to distract Boltmon. Except Davis who "Digivolves" into the Digimon Emperor and starts doing impersonations of Ken as the real Digimon Emperor. Ken starts to tell Davis that darkness is not who he is. And suddenly a appears with the Crest of Kindness on it. Then armor digivolves into who shoots Davis with his Heart Beam to turn him back to normal. After that, the Digimon behind all this was a who had taken advantage of Boltmon's situation in order to destroy the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined decide to armor digivolve but before they can do that, Joe knocks into them, and they drop and mix up their D-Terminals. Sudden Armor Evolutions Yolei uses Davis's Digi-Egg of Friendship to armor digivolve Hawkmon into . T.K. uses Kari's Digi-Egg of Light to armor digivolve into . Cody doesn't want to armor digivolve as he thinks it's weird to use someone else's Digi-Egg, but convinces him. He uses Yolei's Digi-Egg of Love to armor digivolve Armadillomon into . Kari armor digivolved Gatomon with Cody's Digi-Egg into . Davis uses T.K.'s Digi-Egg of Hope to armor digivolve Veemon into . Bucchiemon reasons with Boltmon and the kids subsequently fight Pukumon. The attacks of the Armor Digimon send Pukumon fleeing. Boltmon then takes his leave. Track listing Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} Notes and references Category:CD Drama Category:Adventure 02 Music